


Broken Promises

by Camphalfgalra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Season 4 Spoilers, sequel to You're Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camphalfgalra/pseuds/Camphalfgalra
Summary: He was a liar.





	Broken Promises

It started with fond looks they would cast each other when the other wasn't looking. Small, innocent looks as they started to bond. After all, how could she live in a place, see him twenty four hours a day, seven times a week and not bond with him?

They stayed up late talking; the stars from different galaxies shining above them as they floated through a different system every night. The stars shined bright, and he saw stars in her eyes. 

A year passed. War made them grow up faster than they should have, and they were practically inseparable by now. Stolen looks and harmless pranks, training nights and geeking out over many things only they could understand were a part of their agenda. 

Slowly but surely, he started to lose his color and will to go on. Taking on a role of a leader took a toll on his doubts, and she tried to help him, that doubting boy of hers. See they had this bond, and she wouldn't let him just give up that quickly. 

But then he was recruited to go on missions, her doubting boy. Missions without any of them, missions where he was in danger. Missions from which he could potentially be captured and never seen again. So she grew angry and didn't speak to him, and let her anger get in the way of the friendship. 

When he said he had to leave, her world crumbled beneath her feet. Her heart shattered into millions of different pieces because she was nothing without this boy. She was not complete without him; she had a gaping hole in her heart where he had found a place, only to just leave. 

They all hugged him, and he could only focus on her. _In a crowded room, you're the only one I see._ He found himself smiling fondly at her, because she cared. She actually _cared._

She chased him, her doubting and troubled boy. She chased him and told him how she felt, and he listened. He cared, and made her a promise. _"I'll come back alive,"_ he said. He had _promised._

Time passed, and ultimately they were fighting in Voltron against the Galra again. But this time, they were flying away to save themselves. _Flying away._

But everything went wrong, and they weren't going to be able to make it. She heard her brother's panicked voice, saying that they wouldn't be able to help, that they couldn't bring down the barrier. 

And then she heard her boy, her doubting and troubled boy. She heard him mutter those words of, "Maybe not with our weapons," and her heart sank. 

_Please, no._

Tears pooled at her eyes, the tears of fear and anger. Fear because she was about to lose the one who had changed her world in such little time. Fear because he was sacrificing himself so they could escape. Fear because if it didn't work, he would've killed himself and they would all also perish. 

But she was more angry. Angry at him for making a promise; a promise that he said he would keep and would not break. A promise that he was breaking, just like Matt had broken his promise of returning back home before she knew it. 

She let the tears fall, a single thought running through her head: _You're a liar, a coward, an idiot...and you can't keep a promise. You broke your promise of coming back to me._

**Author's Note:**

> I have angsty feels about that one scene in the last episode where Pidge was crying, so this happened. Oops.


End file.
